The Melancholy of a Half Breed
by LostXNyghtshaedXGirl
Summary: one of genei's peeping victims takes action and can't seem to peep on any one else but her. this may prove to be a challenge when his victim is plotting on harming his fellow club mates
1. Chapter 1: Enter Lillyth the half breed

**Okay so this is my first fan fic for this account. If you like my work and I get lots of good reviews I shall continue to write. **

**I shall warn you now NO FLAMES! All flames of anger will be turned into campfires and s'mores will be made. Enjoy W **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones of my bringing into the fic. **

There is always someone stronger than you. I never believed this until I attended Yokai Academy. I was always the most feared, and most powerful, but a certain werewolf proved me wrong, not to mention got put in my place by a vampire. My name is Lillyth McKenzie and I am half vampire and half witch. My story begins, well at the beginning when I just got news on the exchange program.

"Do you wish to go to the Yokai academy?" my mother had asked me. Naturally I would have said no but I had been doing some research on the students. A few of the students had caught my attention, Moka Akashiya and Yukari Sendo, one a vampire and the other a witch. I needed some blood samples to run some tests for my research. So I left my homeland of Scotland to go to japan and observe the monster academy and my prey. You see I had never left my castle because before then there was never a need the locals feared me and sent me sacrifices to satisfy my blood lust and I received magic lessons from my mother inside my house. So leaving Scotland was an adventure for me and I had the freedom to hunt now! Oh this was going to be fun.

"Class this is Lillyth Mckenzie" an annoyingly cheery teacher announced "she is an exchange student from Scotland. Please be nice to her." She waggled her stick at the class. I spotted a seat near Moka and headed for it silently. Of course there were whispers when I walked in the class "Look at her hair" "Never mind that did you see her rack?" "Is her hair silver?" "Those eyes" they all whispered some awe struck others afraid. The eyes that could "see into ones soul", the silver hair were mere traits I had inherited from my vampire father. Unlike Moka, I could not hide my vampire traits, especially the "smoking hot body" my mother gave me.

"Welcome to Yokai" a blue haired girl smiled. Kurumu Kurono the succubus, she has the power to make people (well men) her slaves. In front of her was my other target, Yukari Sendo, a young witch with great potential to be as powerful as myself. Beside her was Mizore Shirayuki the ice woman.

Already I was calculating how to get what I wanted from the witch and vampire. How I was going to get them alone and how I was going to execute the procedure. I was deep in thought when an overly friendly voice broke my thought process. "I said do you want to visit us at the newspaper club?" the pink haired vampire smiled at me. For now I must do observations so I nodded and smiled at her. "Great we'll see you there after school!" she clapped her hands in excitement.

School had ended and with a sigh of relief the bell rang for afternoon classes to end. I decided it prudent to drop my books off and pick up my note book before my visit to the club room. You know that feeling you get when you feel you're being watched? Well I had that feeling when I got back to my dorm that day. It felt the most intense when I removed my blazer and unbuttoned my shirt for more comfort. I decided to look for it rather than go to a club meeting, observing my targets could wait but, this was proving to be a nuisance. After throwing my hair into a quick low ponytail, and lacing my leg ribbons, I left to find the pervert who took interest in peeping on me.

The night is when my vampire powers are most prominent and powerful, that's not to say my witching powers are not. So instead of soiling my hands and actually search for him I cast a teleportation spell to bring him to me. With a clap of the hands "Iacio, quisnam abdo" I blow on my hand and the perpetrator appears in a cloud of smoke before me. My arms crossed I size my enemy up; he had broad shoulders, collarbone length black hair held out of his eyes with a red bandana. This young man had a pendant with a wolf holding a ring in its mouth. He is obviously a werewolf. "Well?" I stare uninterested in this boy before me


	2. Chapter 2: Peepers and Newspapers

**Hey guys! i'm back and ready to destroy the dance floor!*rips clothes off and is sporting an Afro and neon spandex and starts to disco dance* Oowa Oowa! Welp the usual no flaming and i don't own any characters or anime save for the O.C. Now!*points at the sky with a heroic pose* Story time! *continues disco dancing***

* * *

><p>"The... um club sent me to look for you?" the boy said nervously and blushing. I'm told that usually girls just scream and cover up, I guess this caught him off guard.<p>

"Well next time if you want a naughty photo just ask" I grinned also catching him off guard. My guess is he was never told that or he would have asked right there. "Well now that, that mystery has been solved you want to go see if they are still in the club room" I asked not wanting to go back on a promise I had made or giving up the chance to observe the witch and vampire.

We arrived at the the club room and there they were waiting for us. All the girls seemed to be looking at the boy when we walked in, with what seemed to be the death glare. After pleasantries I walked to a place where I could easily observe my targets and whipped out my note book. I couldn't seem to focus on the task at hand. My gaze would often shift to the werewolf. We were never properly introduced. I made a note to do so.

"So wht should we do for a head story today?" the other male asked looking dreamy eyed at Moka.

"Why don't we do an interview with Lillyth" Yukari asked smiling and pulling up to me, a little close for my comfort, after sliding over a bit I smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" she bounced.

"What kind of questions should we ask?" The one named Kurumu sat down with a piece of paper and a pen.

"How about where she comes from?" Moka suggested.

"I come from Scotland and I used to live in one of my mothers castles," I put simply.

"Oooh a castle", Kurumu cooed "That must mean that your parents are loaded, right?"

"Kurumu!" Moka chided "That's rude"

"No its okay I don't mind," I smiled trying to be kind "I get asked that a lot actually. But I am indeed very wealthy my mother owns 7 castles and the people of the surrounding villages have to pay us for protection."

"So you're family is like some sort of mobster family?" the werewolf looked off in the distance probably picturing me in a suit and fedora wielding a Tommy gun.

"Kind of" I thought back to the people of my home town and grinned. They are frightened of my family and myself for their lives. all because i could kill them with a simple incantation.

"Wow so much power" Moka looked down with a face of awe.

"My father helps fund this school actually" now that I had their attention mind as well tell them some stuff and gain their trust. "That's part of the reason why I'm here. I was home schooled most my life and he wanted me to get socialized." I didn't tell them the other half, I wanted to befriend them first.

"aww so you didn't have many friends" moka's arm candy commented "well you can always talk to us" he smiled touching my hand. He had the same scent as the villagers who bring me offerings. this would also explain why Moka was so attached to him... this knowledge may prove useful to me later.

"but as i said before, my father helps fund this school so if you need anything feel free to ask" i finished the statement with my most friendly smile.


End file.
